Team Natsu Plays!
by SkyWarriorKirby
Summary: Weird missions are getting posted up on the guild - that's why Natsu's Team will do them! While everyone has yet to find out what they will be going through, Lucy knows what they're up against...who is this person making them live out video games...? First Mission: Slender. Pairings told in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1 - Intro

**Author's Note: I just had a random idea involving Team Natsu living out some famous games you may know. The first idea is obviously…Slender! Prepare for Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Erza to live out the mission of finding all eight pages and even fighting out Slenderman himself!**

**Pairing(s): Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Erza, and the usual pairings. **

It was a calm, slow paced day with no troubles lurking around. The sun started to set down to the eastern side or so, making the sky a bright scarlet color. The scene scrolls over to an apartment room in Magnolia, where this ever so slow story will begin.

Footsteps echoed through the room as the feminine figure steps up to the window, admiring the view of outside. She smiled softly as she stared into the beautiful yet small flowerbed in front of her home, along with the sparkling river beside it with the boats slowly rowing by with the guy who usually warns Lucy to not step on the ledge. Her eyes closed, remembering one of the jobs at the guild put up was about adventuring through an animal-filled forest. The reward was 80,000 jewels exact! She'd have money for her rent and extras for shopping or getting food! The client just wants to know all there is to visualize in that forest but she heard it had something dangerous deep within it.

Lucy nodded to herself. Maybe…just going to the entrance is close to observing? Although, if the forest is really pretty and filled with cute and friendly animals, she could enjoy a nice quiet time of writing her novel in a peaceful environment. What about Natsu and Happy? They were a team, weren't they? So they have to do this mission _together_. She shook her head. No…Natsu and Happy are very loud and obnoxious…but sometimes they can be calm and peaceful without destroying anything. Her eyes snapped open, her brown eyes bright and shimmering from an idea. If there was a lake inside this beautiful yet dangerous forest, they could just go fishing there, right? They're always calm when it comes to fishing! Yeah, that's it!

She quickly changed to her usual clothes and prepared her Celestial Spirit keys and whip. She's all ready to go! She ran out of her apartment, rushing directly towards the guild.

Everyone turned to greet her, with her saying a quick "hi" while rushing towards the bulletin board with the jobs and missions. She scanned over the papers until she found her specific mission.

At the same time, Natsu and Happy greeted her while they sat at the bar with Mirajane, Erza, and Gray.

"Oi, Lucy! Are we going on a mission today?" Natsu asked, watching Lucy curiously as she was deeply focused onto the board. Happy turned to his partner.

"It's kinda late for a mission today," Happy said, frowning. He switched to a smile as he remembered they'll all be together anyway. "But if Lucy has a quick job in mind for us to do, maybe we can go now!"

Lucy slammed the forest mission down onto the counter, getting the attention of her fellow teammates. She had a bright yet determined smile on her face as she slid the paper towards them.

"We'll be doing this!"

Natsu and Happy stared at the job offering.

"_I always wanted to go to this forest that had cute forest animals in it but the problem is the rumors. Rumors say there's a dangerous being deep inside that forest and I wouldn't want to go there with that thing there! If you please, can you find out what that dangerous thing is and find out what he or she is up to? Capture it, if you want. Just let me know when it's safe! Reward is 80,000 jewels." _

"That seems simple enough, Lucy. If there's a lake there, maybe we can go fishing while we find that dangerous guy!" Happy said, drifting into his thoughts of tasty fish and giving one to Charle.

"Nice pick, Lucy! But why did you pick this one?" Natsu said, already having a thought on why she picked it. Lucy blushed in embarrassment then looked away.

"N-No reason…maybe I just want to see these cute animals…or at least see this so called pretty environment…or maybe get inspiration as I work on my novel…?" She explained, muttering the last part as she poked her index fingers together. She suddenly felt an arm around her.

"Haha! I knew it! Lucy, this is supposed to be a mission for finding a scary guy! What if he was really intimidating that it'll keep you shivering in fear?"

"Aye! He'll be watching you as you write, probably even stalking you!"

Lucy flailed her arms at that. "I wasn't even scared about anything like that and now you're making me kind of nervous to continue on to this mission!"

"If that's the case, we'll tag along with you three." Erza said, walking to the trio with Gray by her side. Lucy stared at them.

"Where's Wendy?"

Gray crossed his arms with a knowing smile as he explained. "She's befriending Romeo," He pointed to a table where Wendy was happily talking to Romeo at ease, Charle with them as her arms folded, her eyes closed, yet a smile on her face, happy that Wendy is starting to open up to more people.

"That's really cute!" Lucy squealed like a fangirl shipping two characters. Her teammates stared at her, sweat-dropping as they did so.

"Well if you'll be taking this mission, you better go know before it gets dark," Mirajane said, taking the paper, confirming the mission.

Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Gray started to run out, going to that forest right away when Erza looked back at the mission slip.

"Huh? Anything wrong, Erza?" Gray asked, walking to her side as the three stayed by the door, waiting for them.

"What is it, Erza?" Mira asked. Erza stared at the paper again, noticing a small comment below the description.

"_Find 8 pages then destroy them as soon as you find them. When the creature appears, get him to explain why he's haunting the forest at night. I heard the creature has long arms, wears a suit, has tentacles, and no face." _

"The forest we'll be going to is haunted by a mythical-like creature. We have to find 8 pages that are scattered around the forest and destroy them." Erza explained.

"_Warning: It is said that he teleports and once he finds you, he will most likely just scare you to the point where you'd pee your pants."_

"Lovely. We're going to find this forest and wipe out the guy who's scaring visitors away?" Gray asked, frowning.

"_The forest will become how it used to be once he's gone. Thank you to anyone brave enough to take this slender monster down!" _

Natsu smiled, obviously excited to see what this person's going on about. "We get to fight this scary guy too? I'm all fired up for it! Let's get going!" Natsu grabbed Happy's tail and Lucy's wrist as he dashed towards the forest, Erza and Gray finally following behind.

Lucy had a frown on her face, hearing what else this mission had to offer. She knows this. She's heard it before in her old childhood home. People would sometimes play this game about it and how this guy who scares people appear, giving people a jump scare.

"Are you telling me that we're seeking out Slenderman for real…?" Lucy whispered, Natsu and Happy looking at her questioningly. She looked up at them, her face pale and dull. Natsu sensed her sudden change in emotion…she's scared.

"Are you telling me we're going to play, no, _live _out the game _Slender: The Eight Pages_?"

**To be continued to the next part…**


	2. Chapter 2 - Slender

**Chapter 2**

"You mean you know who or what we are dealing with, Lucy?" Erza asked her as Natsu stopped in his tracks, letting Lucy free. Lucy nodded, imagining her lonely childhood once again.

_A young Lucy walks outside of her garden as she sees two boys talk about something interesting._

"So you have to play this game 'Slender'! It's really scary and awesome!"

"Will I wet my pants…?"

"If you turn around and he's right behind you, most likely."

"…OKAY!"

"A-Ano…" Lucy walked up to them shyly. "What's this game about…?" The two looked at eachother for a second then back at her, agreeing to tell her.

"Well, it's about this mythical creature with no face, has really long arms and legs, and dressed up in a suit! He lives in this one forest where he scares people and sometimes may even haunt them! He also has tentacles! I don't think you should play it though, Lucy-sama." One of them explained. 

"_Yeah, it'll spook you out. Imagine what Slenderman could do if he actually exists! That'd be really freaky!"_

"Lucy!"

Lucy blinked and snapped her eyes open. "Huh? What happened?" She looked around and saw she was still at the same place she was with her team.

"You had this really scary face and you were shivering as if something was scaring you! Do you have a fear, Lucy?" Happy asked, ready to tease her of this so-called fear.

"A-As if! Let's just finish this mission and move on to the next!" Lucy said, running ahead of them as they just blinked and ran after.

The team stood in front of the entrance as dusk began to take over. All that was heard were crickets chirping and owls hooting. The entrance seemed to be covered with fences, a small sign on it that says "Beware! Keep out!"

"Wow…this is really scary…" Happy said, floating behind Natsu's back. Natsu looked at it then crossed his arms proudly.

"I'm not scared of this 'Slenderman'! I'll be happy to take him on!" He rushed forwards before Gray pulled on his scarf.

"Will you be patient for once, Natsu? We'll enter this together and then if needed, we'll split up to search for the pages on our own." Gray said, turning to Erza for a plan. She had her eyes closed in deep thinking then opened them.

"We'll need to find 8 pages, so we'll split into two teams. We'll each find four pages and destroy them. Afterwards, we'll meet back at this exact entrance where we will go back to the town and tell the client." Erza explained, taking out one of her swords then placed in at their location. "Now the teams will be Natsu, Lucy, and Happy as one group and me and Gray as our own."

Gray had a sudden surprised look on his face. "W-wait, me and you, Erza?" He asked, astonished. She gave him an intimidating glare.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"N-Not at all! Let's get to searching!"

"So the first thing we happen to see in this big forest is this leafless tree. How joyful," Natsu said, sarcastically. He just wanted to find this Slenderman and kill him so they can get this job without interruptions.

"It's actually good, Natsu. Behind this tree there's a page!" Lucy said, happily. She took it off the tree and showed it to Natsu and Happy. "Since we'll be finding four pages, we'll split the destruction. Since you're so excited, Natsu, you can burn this one."

'_Follows' _Lucy slightly frowned at that. He will be following both her team and Erza's team. They really need to keep their guard up. Her thoughts were interrupted by Happy's voice.

"What about me, Lucy?" Happy asked, upset that he doesn't get to join in on the destruction. "Ah about that…" Lucy started, feeling kinda guilty herself for not letting Happy destroy one. "Waaah! Lucy's so mean!" "Now hold on-!"

Suddenly, loud sounds were heard, as if there was a loud single firework that came on. It was really unexplainable. "Wh-what is that sound?!" Happy yelled, whimpering as he is suddenly in Lucy's arms. Natsu stared in shock. "Is this what's supposed to happen when you collect a page?!" Lucy nodded, scared as she looked around.

"Alright, when we get a page, it gets scarier…Slenderman will appear any second near us but surely not in front of us. I've also heard he can teleport so be aware…" She explained. Natsu nodded, kinda jealous that this mythical creature can teleport and have tentacles.

"Lucy…you know this game well! Where's the next page?" Happy said, still cowering in her arms. Lucy thought for a second and remembered.

"Somewhere around here there will be a building that has empty rooms but one of them holds a page. It has two chairs in it," Lucy explained.

"Are these sounds gonna get worse as we destroy more…? It's really infuriating…" Natsu said, clearly annoyed at the sounds that seemed to endlessly continue.

"Yes…so be prepared."

"This is really interesting, don't you think, Gray?" Erza said as she examined the tree trunks. Gray looked around the trunks curiously.

"You're right…if there's something like this, then there must be a page somewhere," Gray looked behind a trunk and found a page. He took it off the trunk then showed it to Erza. Erza stared at it as it says "No" 12 times.

"Here it is, I'll destroy it now," He threw it in the sky and put a fist to his palm. "Ice Make: Bow!" An ice-made bow appeared in his hands as he created powerful arrows to go along with it. He shot at the page as it disappears with its hole.

"Good work, Gray," Erza complimented, giving a small smile to him. Gray nodded, a smile on his face as well.

Just like Natsu, Lucy, and Happy's progress, those loud sounds were heard to them. That makes it 2/8 pages collected.

"Did the sounds just get louder and much more annoying?" Gray said, looking around them cautiously. Erza grunted, her sword appearing in her hand.

"Keep your guard up, Gray. We have collected 1 and with the sounds already heard earlier, Natsu's team collected 1 as well. We'll need to look for three more," Erza said, her eyes scanning the forest around them. Her eyes squinted slightly in defense. "He'll be watching our every move."

They cautiously walked onwards, finding large rocks in the middle of the forest once again. "An area like this again? It must be here," Erza muttered, walking around the large rocks, finding a page. "_Don't look or it takes you,_" She reads, her eyes furrowing in anger. She put her sword on top of it as she sliced through the page to the bottom, disappearing its evidence along the way.

Suddenly more sounds were heard and this time…it sounded like a lawnmower but the same time it wasn't. Gray looked around them defensively. "Erza, we have to keep moving. That creature will start to follow us if we don't continue." A rustle was heard in a tree's leaves nearby, causing Gray to immediately summon his bow and arrow once more, striking the bushel.

"Gray, the pages may be of warning to us. If we look at it, it'll take us…" Erza said, keeping her determined face. Gray growled. "Tch, I don't care. This thing will keep scaring away people and may even cause them depression. If he doesn't stop, we'll have to stop him." Erza turned away from him, watching behind him as they prepared their weapons. "Even though, it's best that if we find him and fight him, we don't let him take us away."

"Next page?"

"According to Lucy, around here there is a cross-shaped wall and there will be a page there. Let's move."

Erza rushed forward as Gray followed, his eyes never leaving the area around them. '_Slenderman? Slenderman my ass! I'll make sure he never causes trouble for anyone again!' _

"Waaah! The sounds are scaring me again!" Happy yelled, whimpering and holding onto Lucy fearfully. She looked around, noticing the change in sounds. "So Gray and Erza found two more? I'm guessing they're going after the cross-shaped wall one now."

"Lucy, is this the building?" Natsu asked as he stared after the brick-looking building. Lucy cowered, nodding as they walked inside.

"Be careful, Slenderman can appear around the corners. Also it's best if you don't look at him as you fight him or something, otherwise he can blind your sight for a bit and he'll use that as advantage."

They walked into a room with a chair in the corner. "Huh? Just a chair?" Natsu looked at it in confusion. "Why would he need a chair?" He asked. Happy floats away from Lucy's arms, sitting on the chair. "Ah…this'll calm me down a bit…" Gas-like sounds were heard.

"Happy, are you farting on that chair?!" Lucy shrieked, disgusted at his actions. "What?! That's not me, I swear!" Happy yelled, getting off the chair to sit in Lucy's arms once again.

"Lucy, do you think Gray and Erza found another one already?" Natsu asked, seriously. Lucy nodded, forgetting completely about the fart sounds. "So 4 out of 8 were collected…they need to find one more…" Lucy sighed then realized something. "Wow we're really slow if they can find only one more left and we need like three more!"

"Lucy…your weight is really making us much slower…"

"Shut up, you lazy cat!"

"Alright, look! I found one already!" Natsu cheered as he tore it off and read it. "Eh? What…" '_Can't run…' _That caused Natsu to laugh again as he burnt the page to a crisp. "Who said we were running? I'm getting even more fired up just to meet this guy!"

"How can you be excited…?" Lucy sweat-dropped. She shook her head then dragged them outside where there are tanks.

"There should be one around here," She said, looking behind each tank until she found a page on one. '_Always watches, no eyes.' _

"Geez, that's making it scarier especially when he has no face…!" Happy said, whimpering again. "I know," Lucy responded, hugging her blue Exceed friend. Happy looked at her with droopy eyes and said, "How does he even eat fish? He's really missing out!" "That's all you can think about!?"

Natsu flinched and noticed another scent in the air. "He's nearby," He said, his fists flaming up. Lucy nodded and looked back at the page. "Alright, let's finish this quick! This place is really scaring me now…"

Lucy held up a golden key. "_Hirake kyokaikyu no tobira, Cancer! (Open, Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!)" _

"Cancer is here, ebi! How would you like your hair today?" Cancer said as he snipped his twin scissors. Lucy shook her head. "Not that today, I need you to destroy this page!" Cancer nodded as he took the page and just normally cut it. "As you wish, ebi!"

Suddenly a loud static was heard. Natsu turned and saw a faceless yet tall man 'staring' at them. "There you are! Now don't ever scare others again!" He yelled, rushing towards Slenderman as he jumped in the air. "_Karyu no houkou! (Fire Dragon's Roar!)" _Flames bursted out of Natsu's mouth as it engulfed around Slenderman, burning parts of him.

"Natsu, remember, he teleports!" Lucy yelled, warning Natsu as the creature suddenly disappeared from the flames. Although the fire still raged upon the trees. He jumped back as he looked around. "Where did he go? Is he running away?!" He blinked and frowned. "His scent faded to a distance…worse…"

Lucy stared at him in fear. "He's with Erza and Gray?!"

"Much worse than that…they get to kill and end him and I didn't even put a scratch on him!"

"That's the reason?!"

"Well, if Erza scares him, he'll come running back to us. Oh well, let's find our last page. Where is it from here, Lucy?"

Lucy sighed and put a small smile on her face. "Here's where your flames actually get more useful. It's in a tunnel."

They turned and headed towards the tunnel. "Aren't you going to put out the flames, Natsu?" Happy asked.

"If Gray and Erza are heading to that truck thing then they'll see the flame and Gray will put it out." Natsu responded casually.

Lucy looked at him, a knowing smile on her face. "So you're not afraid of Erza's reaction after this whole thing?"

Natsu froze, shivering in fear. "H-How can you say that? She won't have to if that Slenderman is lurking around here…right?"

"Sure…" She rolled her eyes playfully.

"LUCY, YOU KNOW SHE WON'T!?"

Gray took the page from the truck and sliced it in half with his ice molded sword. "We should be done by now. Let's meet up with Natsu and the others since they're probably looking for the tunnel one." He said, finally happy that they're done.

Erza nodded then threw a sword onto a nearby tree. "Erza, what is it?" Gray asked, though his answer was made when he saw the creature's tentacle stuck to Erza's pinned sword.

Erza requipped to her Heaven's Wheel armor. "You've got guts to appear before us, Slenderman. Prepare to die." She said, letting her swords appear and rain down harshly onto the creature. The trees around him started to fall down as dust appeared.

They looked at where he stood and noticed there was a trace of ink-looking blood on the tree. "We got him…now he'll go after Lucy, Natsu, and Happy…let's go, Gray!"

"Right- eh…"

"What is it?"

"They're already nearby." Gray said, pointing to the flames near them. They sighed as Gray freeze over the flames, letting freeze immensely with his magic.

"Alright, now let's go."

"Get the page, take it off, show it then-" Taurus swoops his axe down at the page. "-let Lucy's Celestial Spirit destroy it and now we're done." Lucy called off Taurus as soon as she was done. "Lucy…this is getting boring. Where is that slender guy?" Natsu said, his arms folded behind his head, getting tired of waiting.

"How am I supposed to know?" Lucy responded, walking out of the tunnel with the two. "Hey, Gray found us!" Happy exclaimed as he pointed to the frozen flames.

"So they're done now too? Great, let's leave," Natsu took a step forward before Happy shrieked again.

"What is it, Happy?"

"It's Slenderman!" He cried, cowering his face in Lucy's chest. Lucy stared at who he looked at, sweat-dropping. "Ah…that's not Slenderman. I believe that is _Enderman_." She said as both her and Natsu stared at the blockhead with purple glowing eyes and purple sparkles behind him as he picked up a chunk of a tree trunk. It stared at the two before walking towards two tall green blocks with a face that looks like an outlet. "And those are Creepers."

"Lucy! Natsu! Happy!"

They turned to see Gray and Erza run towards them. "Welcome back. Did you find Slenderman?" Lucy asked. Erza nodded. "I struck him but then he teleported."

"Uwah! Now that's Slenderman, I know it!" Happy cried, pointing at the creature.

Lucy, Gray, and Erza prepared to fight before Natsu stormed towards him, his fists glowing with flames again. "Natsu!"

Natsu tackled Slenderman as he grabbed his suit, his flames burning him slowly. "You jerk! You know how excited I was to battle you? But _no _you just had to be a coward and run away! Well – you're – not – getting – away- this – time!" He yelled angrily, punching him as he did so.

Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy deadpanned as they watched Natsu beat up the slender creature. "It's all because of that…?"

"Okay this is going nowhere," They turned and saw Alzack and Bisca with Asuka. "Eh?! What are you guys doing here?!" They yelled.

Natsu stared at them before getting up and slowly walking back to his team. They watched as Alzack and Bisca prepare their magical guns and shot at Slenderman. "There, the job's done. We'll go back to the guild now, bye!"

"Bye bye!"

The team stared after them in shock and confusion as they realized what just happened.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

In Fairy Tail guild, Makarov smiled to himself as he heard those familiar voices. "Well, what do you think, Master?" Mirajane said as she gave him another beverage. "I think their mission went pretty well. I hope they'll know what they have next in store. Do you have it prepared, Mirajane?"

"Hai, Master," she said as she placed the paper in front of him. He chuckled as he read it over again.

"I know it's a mission and all but these new ones are really interesting! These have to be done by Team Natsu because it's just too perfect!"

"They'll be ready to try out this one, Master! _Amnesia Custom Story: Dark Room_!"

**Author's Note: Sorry if it's not what you expected but really, I had the intention of making it a parody or something. Don't worry, Team Natsu will get their reward thanks to Alzack and Bisca. Their guns against Slenderman? It's a reference to that Slender game where you get to kill Slenderman. I hope you're prepared for Amnesia: The Dark Descent – Custom Story: Dark Room! Credit to original for the custom story of it, but thanks to PewDiePie, Cry, and Ken for playing it, it became inspirational for this. Until next chapter, bye! - SWK**


	3. Chapter 3 - Draw My Thing

**Chapter 3 **

Team Natsu returned to the guild with a rather gloomy aura around them. Mirajane smiled at them. "So how was your mission?"

"It was…weird…" They said in unison, still appearing in a deadpanned look. Mirajane chuckled at them before pointing at the piece of paper on the board.

"That is your next mission assigned by Master, you will be going to a mansion where strange things happen – but in comedic ways. The client wants someone to go through the horrific maze to meet a surprise at the end," She explained.

"As much as I want to go on another mission so soon after another, I'd rather bathe first…I just need to relax for a moment…Bye…" Lucy said, turning around and walking towards her apartment. She sighed as she opened the door to her room and going straight into the bathroom to prepare a hot bath. After a few minutes into the bath, she cleansed herself once more and wrapped a towel around her to dry. She stepped outside her bathroom, about to walk towards her drawers to put on her pajamas.

"Hey, Lucy!" Three familiar voices said, another one with it but not speaking. She noticed Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy sit around her table casually.

"Y-You're all here again!?" Lucy shrieked, shocked at how they can so quickly appear in her apartment right away. "Ah…what are you all doing here…? I was about to dress then sleep…" She took some clothes, walked to her bathroom and closing the door enough for her to speak to them with a clear voice.

"Well as soon as you're done dressing, we've got a game to show you!" Natsu said, sounding eager.

"Yeah, and it's really funny too – especially if you're not much of an artist!" Happy added.

That did sound familiar to Lucy's ears. "Go on…what is this game about?" she spoke out to them. Erza's voice was next.

"Basically, we all have two rounds to draw a picture and having the others guess what it is. The game lets us have options on what to draw but if you take too long to choose, they add a different word for you to draw…oh and you only have 60 seconds of time worth drawing," She explained. Lucy's eyes widened. '_Could it be…?' _

"It's called 'Draw My Thing'! Have you heard of it before, Lucy?" Gray finished.

She quickly finished putting on her clothes and walked out, staring at them with wide eyes.

"You found 'Draw My Thing'…?" She whispered. She didn't really mind if they found out, but it's just how they would play. Would they still act crazy if they lose to the winner?

"I guess we can play it…just this once…" She sat down with them at the table. She folded her arms over her chest. How would they even play it? They don't have their own separate phones or computers…well do they even exist here?

"The order goes by me, then Gray, then Happy, then Natsu, and then you, Lucy. Are you ready?" Erza said, bringing up the Light Pen. '_H-Hold on…! I thought the Light Pen only has uses for writing words…! So…is it possible it can be used for drawings as well…?' _

Erza pulled out a paper from a hat that held the words they must draw. '_I see…this one's quite easy…' _A light blush appeared on her face. '_…not to mention…rather tasty as well…_'

She raised her pen, starting to draw a three-dimensional triangular figure that looks like a pie slice, and then added a small lump on top of it with bumpy lumps on the side. She drew two thin lines in the middle of the figure.

"This is pretty much it…but if you can't figure it out yet, I guess I'll just color it in some more…" She said, changing colors of her pen to light yellowish-cream color on the insides of the figure, and then changing the color to red as she colored in the large lump she drew in first on top.

Lucy stared at it closely. '_Okay so 30 seconds left…if I'm not mistaken…is this a-' _She suddenly heard a click sound and someone leaning back in finish.

"I got it, Erza," Gray said, smiling proudly at himself for getting it first. Erza nodded, a smile on her face. "As expected from you, Gray."

'_Crap! I know what it is and I won't let anyone else wi-' _Click!

"Hah, I got it already, ice-block! It was so easy because it looked delicious as it is what it is!" Natsu yelled, happily showing off.

"I got it first, flame-brain. I heard that click right after mine so I know you got it later than me than earlier than me," Gray said, smirking.

"Oh beginners luck!"

"What'd you say, hothead?"

"You heard me, ice cube!"

"Are you about to fight, you two?" Erza said, glaring at them. Suddenly Gray and Natsu had an arm around the other while their free hand was fist-pumping into the air.

"N-No, what makes you say that?"

"Good, for a second, I thought I'd have to knock both of you out just to have you shut up," She said, focusing on her drawing once again.

Click! "I got it now, Erza!" Happy yelled.

"Good, because times up!" Erza said, the words 'Strawberry Cheesecake' appeared on top of the drawing. "Lucy, I didn't hear your sound, did you get it?"

Lucy deadpanned in shock. "N-No…I was too distracted by your amazing piece of art…!"

Erza smiled at her friend. "Thank you, Lucy." Her gaze drifted to Gray who looked at him as to say 'Your turn.'

'_I-I can't tell Erza that I got too distracted by Natsu and Gray's little argument to put down my answer…Yosh! I'll be more focused on this one! You can do this, Lucy!' _

Gray pulled out a small strip of paper from the hat and frowned to see what it was. He didn't seem to be bothered, for he was blushing in shyness.

"A-Alright…you better get this quick…I know you will…" Gray said, starting to draw his word. He seems focused on this one…as if he didn't want to mess up or anything. This word must be really interesting to him. After 25 seconds has passed, a drawing that seemed to be a girl with long hair came to be. Gray's face blushed even more when he changed the color to a specific color – _scarlet. _Lucy noted this and immediately wrote what she thought it was. '_Scarlet!' _She said, writing it out, and suddenly hearing a click sound. She had got the first 3 points of Gray's round.

"Sugoi! Lucy finally got points!" Happy said, teasingly. "You wanna get thrown out, you damn cat?!" Lucy yelled, her hands in a fist.

Natsu stared at the drawing, not understanding what it is. "Gray, you must draw really crappy if I can't get this!" He said. Gray flinched. "Like you can draw any better!" He stole a glance from Erza who was blushing in realization what it is. She wrote in her answer and received her 2 points – for she did not answer quick enough as Lucy did.

"Oi…Happy…do you know what that is?" Natsu whispered to his blue Exceed partner. Happy turned to him and shook his head. "I don't know but it looks creepy…" "Yeah…"

"Times up!" The words 'Scarlet' appeared on top of his drawing. Natsu and Happy stared at it in disbelief.

"What is that supposed to even be, Gray?!" He yelled. Gray looked away and blushed. "It's supposed to be Erza…now shut up, slanty-eyes!" "Do you want to start something, droopy-eyes?!"

"He lllikes her~" Happy said, rolling his tongue as he gestured to Gray and Erza. Erza blushed then closed her eyes as she lowered her head slightly. "Well then…Happy…your turn…"

Happy nodded as he pulled out a word from the hat. He smiled widely as he picked up the light pen and started drawing quickly. Within 10 seconds, he drew something that had a snowman-looking shape with cat ears, whiskers, and a cat tail at the end of what must be the butt of the shape. Three zigzags appeared on the side of the face. "It's delicious, isn't it?!"

The mages stared at the drawing in shock and confusion. What was that they were seeing? A neko-snowman, perhaps…but there wasn't a word for such a thing…

Happy's smile drooped a bit. "You guys are making me feel sad that you don't see this beautiful piece…It's tasty, isn't it?"

'_Ahaha…Happy, would you be so kind as to give us a hint on what the heck was that thing you just drew?' _Lucy whispered in her thoughts, stuck on what is supposed to be Happy's drawing.

A long silence came through before times up. The words 'Catfish' appeared above the drawing. That made them shriek in surprise. "THAT'S A CATFISH?!"

Happy frowned. "Do you not see it? See this is the body of a fish…and this is a cat's head! Get it?"

'_I don't think I can ever guess what Happy draws now…' _Lucy thought, her smile twitching.

"V-very well, Happy…Natsu, it's your turn!" Erza said, looking at Natsu who still was in a frozen state of Happy's drawing.

"Ah…right, I think I can draw mines better than that perverted stripper…" Natsu said, not even bothering to look at the angry glare he's getting from Gray. He pulled out his word and snickered at the word. "Speaking of that stripper, this one should be known to him!"

Natsu started to draw what seemed to be chibi drawing of a person who closely resembles Gray. Everyone started to write Gray until they saw Natsu draw a giant X on him with a chibi version of him standing on top of Gray in triumph.

'_Don't tell me it's what I think it is…' _Lucy thought, writing out the word 'Defeat.' To her amusement, she got it right and was in the lead so far. '_Ahh…I knew it…' _

"Lucy got it again, what is this sorcery she's making?!" Happy once again teased, causing him this time to get hit across the room.

"I'm not doing anything that's making me know this but think, you idiot!" She yelled, clearly frustrated.

Erza nodded to herself as she typed in the same word. She has received 2 points, in second place so far. Gray slammed his fists against the table. "What're you trying to say here, Natsu?!"

Natsu snickered as time soon started to be up. "Nothing…it's just that you got-" "Times Up!" "-defeated!" That same moment, the word 'Defeat' came up above the drawing Natsu made and laughed.

"Are you looking for a fight, Natsu?"

"Heh, I can fight you anytime and still win while you lay there in defeat! Hahaha!"

"Enough now, it is Lucy's turn…" Erza said, giving the hat of words to the blonde Celestial Spirit mage.

'_Okay…it's my turn…I hope this one will be easy…' _Lucy thought, scrambling and shuffling through the words, hoping to get a good one. She pulled a word out from the bottom of the hat and smiled slightly at the word. '_Dragon…_' Her smile changed into a frown. '_How the heck am I supposed to draw a Dragon!? I can barely draw anything else! How unfair! Ah…!'_

"15 seconds has passed, Lucy, you have to start drawing."

"Do your best, Lucy!"

'_Ahh, what pressure! I-I know! I'll just draw as best as I can utterly draw! Just think of Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel! Yeah…I can do this!' _Lucy kept saying words that'll help her draw the dragon with her eyes closed. She imagined herself drawing a magnificent piece of art in only a minute…how cool would that be?!

"Lucy…is your word supposed to be…scribbling…?" Gray asked, causing her to open her eyes to see her drawing that seemed to be a dust ball.

"Eek! This is not what I wanted to see it turn out to be at all!" Lucy yelled, scolding herself.

"Lucy, you're acting weird again…" Natsu said, causing Lucy to spring up and yell that she's not. "Look, just calm down and draw with your best of skills. If you don't focus, you'll end up being the worst drawer since Gray."

"You draw even more terrible than me, you idiot!"

Lucy nodded, smiling faintly from her best friend's words. '_Okay, Lucy, you heard Natsu…draw with your best skills!' _ She nodded to herself, drawing the best of what she can, smiling proudly at herself as she did so.

"Times up!"

No one got what it was. Her drawing turned out to be not what's supposed to be dragon, but a giraffe with wings. As soon as the word 'dragon' appeared on top, they yelled in surprise.

"That's supposed to be a dragon!?"

"I did my best you know!"

**And that was what I think is supposed to be Fairy Tail's version of Draw My Thing. Play that game on OMGPOP sometime, it's pretty addicting. This was just an intermission for I do not know how to explain going through Dark Room in Amnesia. Haha. See you. **


End file.
